


It Will Be Okay

by JustBeStill



Series: Venom One-Shots [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Hugging, Hurt, M/M, Sadness, break-up, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Venom comforts Eddie after he becomes depressed thinking about Anne.





	It Will Be Okay

**_‘YOU NEED TO GET UP, EDDIE.’_ **

The voice echoed in Eddie’s mind, pulling him from his thoughts. He had been lying in his bed for the last few hours, thinking and reflecting on his time with Anne. He missed her deeply, but Eddie knew that it was over for good between them now, and there was no changing that. At least he could take comfort in the fact that she was with someone better than him.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Why?”

 ** _‘BECAUSE YOU NEED TO EAT, TO REPLENISH YOURSELF. BEHAVING IN THIS MANER WON’T DO YOU ANY GOOD.’_** The symbiotic responded, and Eddie could hear and feel Venom’s concern for him.

He sighed, his sadness deepening. “What’s the point? It won’t change anything. It wont help me feel better about her leaving, and eating won’t fix it.”

 ** _‘LOOK AT ME, EDDIE.’_** A tendril shot out of the human’s body and gently held his chin, Venom’s face appearing in front of him. ‘ ** _YOU CAN’T CHANGE THE PAST, BUT WHAT YOU CAN DO IS LEARN FROM IT. YOU ARE HURTING, DEEPLY, BUT YOU CAN’T LET THIS MOMENT DEFINE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE.’_**

Eddie stared into Venom’s eyes, feeling numb and empty inside. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t live without her. Everything is hopeless, and I don’t think there is any point, to any of this. I’m all alone now.”

Another long, black tendril wrapped around his body and held him close, tightly in its embrace. ‘ ** _NOT ALONE. I’M HERE. WE NEED EACH OTHER. WE ARE PARTNERS, YOU AND I. WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS.’_**

“Why bother trying?” Eddie said softly. “She’s not ever coming back.” He sighed again, head in his hands. “I screwed up, didn’t I?”

The symbiote used one of its tendrils to rub Eddie’s back, gentle and slow. ‘ ** _NOT EVERYTHING WILL GO IN YOUR FAVOR, EDDIE, AND SOMETIMES THINGS JUST DON’T WORK HOW WE WANT THEM TO.’_**

‘Why are you still here?” Eddie asked, returning his gaze to Venom. “Why haven’t you left, too?”

**_‘I LIKE YOU, EDDIE. WANT TO BE WITH YOU AS LONG AS YOU LIVE. SEE YOUR FAMILY.’_ **

“Yeah, well, kids these days don’t appreciate what they have, and I never warmed up to the idea of starting a family.”

 ** _‘STILL WANT TO BE WITH YOU. HAVE YOU TO MYSELF, THEN. EVEN BETTER. WON’T HAVE TO SHARE.’_** A long, wet tongue licked his cheek, and Eddie slowly reached up to wipe away the trail of slime it left behind. This gesture made Eddie feel a little better, but not by much. He could still feel the aching pain in his gut, weighing him down like a sack of bricks.

**_‘I CAN FEEL IT TOO, YOU KNOW. IT IS UNPLEASANT, AND I DON’T LIKE IT. BETTER WHEN YOU ARE HAPPY.’_ **

Eddie didn’t respond, too preoccupied with his own thoughts of his time with Anne, memories flickering through his mind at rapid pace. His heart had been broken into a million pieces when she had left, and when he had been introduced to her new boyfriend, it had been as if his heart had been stomped on after it had been crushed. He felt sadness welling up within him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Venom moved beneath his skin, trying to soothe his friend’s pain as best he could. The feeling of the symbiote slithering under his skin was a comforting feeling, Eddie admitted to himself. He glanced over onto his nightstand, to the pictures of himself and Anne, smiling and happy in each other’s company. She really was something special, Eddie thought sadly.

**_‘IF YOU DON’T GET UP SOON, I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU. YOUR SELF-PITY IS NOT VERY APPEALING TO ME.’_ **

Eddie turned over to stare out his window, watching as the trees shuddered in the wind. “I can’t. This hurts too much.”

‘ ** _YOU’RE BEING TOO HARD ON YOURSELF. DWELLING ON IT WON’T HELP YOU.’_** Venom moved to settle directly under the human’s heart, moving in circles, and Eddie felt as though the symbiote was almost messaging him there. ‘ ** _IT WILL ONLY MAKE YOU FEEL WORSE.’_**

Eddie closed his eyes as Venom moved to his diaphragm. Slowly circling that area, as well. He slithered over it, and the human wondered what he was doing.

 ** _‘HELPING YOU BREATHE BETTER,’_** Venom responded in answer to his thoughts. ‘ ** _YOU DON’T BREATHE WELL WHEN YOU ARE STRESSED. MAKES IT HARDER FOR YOU.’_** More tendrils shot out of him to wrap around his midsection to effectively hug him, Venom resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. ‘ ** _EDDIE. YOU WILL BE OKAY. WE WILL BE OKAY.’_**

“I hope so. I can’t take much more of this.”

‘ ** _WE SHOULD GET OUT, TOO DARK IN HERE.’_** Venom said softly. ‘ ** _NEED TO FEEL SUNLIGHT ON YOU. WILL HELP YOU.’_**

The tendrils tightened their hold for a moment, then released him, retreating back into Eddie’s skin. ‘ ** _DO YOU WANT ICE CREAM? WITH EXTRA CHOCOLATE?’_** Venom asked lightly, nuzzling the side of his human’s face in a gesture of support and reassurance.

“Could we get some pizza, too?’ Eddie asked quietly, still staring out the window. “Pepperoni with olives?”

‘ _ **YES. WE CAN HAVE WHATEVER WE WANT, EDDIE.’** _ The symbiote replied, retreating fully into its host. ‘ ** _WE CAN HAVE THE WORLD.’_**


End file.
